


Full Fathom Five

by sakurakyouko



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/F, Literary References & Allusions, Podfic Available, Poetry, The Tempest - Shakespeare - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakyouko/pseuds/sakurakyouko
Summary: Heather Duke writes a poem about the girl who loves to loathe her.





	Full Fathom Five

**Author's Note:**

> let the record show that i'm not trying to romanticize the dynamic i'm presenting in this fic. probably won't make sense if you're unfamiliar with the tempest
> 
> warnings: unhealthy relationship, brief usage of a gendered slur, mention of suicide

You can call me Ariel

Sealed away in my tree

By the wicked witch Sycorax

Til a flash of red set me free.

 

From one prison to another

My master is beautiful and snide;

I would die for her acceptance

But she knows naught but her pride.

 

She is noble Prospera

Queen of this wretched isle;

She’ll twist the knife in your back

As she hugs you with a smile.

 

Sometimes I start to wonder

Who really trapped me there;

Was it Sycorax the hag

Or my Prospera fair?

 

Are these two different people

Or are they one in the same?

The girl who pats my cheek

The girl who fills me with shame?

 

Am I doing something wrong?

Why won’t she stop this storm?

Prospera, sweetness, set me free

Or let me hold your slender form.

 

Why am I never enough for you?

I do your bidding like you ask;

I bend over like a whore

Just to be your fucking desk.

 

I shed my dignity for you daily

But you’re never satisfied;

Some days I’d be better off

If you just up and died.

 

I know it’s horrible

But this tyranny must end;

Heather Chandler, I love you

But you’re a horrible friend.

* * *

Heather Duke ripped the page from her diary with a prejudice, crumpled it into a ball, and chucked it into her garbage bin. She dropped her head down onto her desk in frustration.

She knew it was awful to wish death on someone, but it had to be at least a _little_ justified after everything Heather put her through, right? Like taking Veronica to the Remington party without her. What kind of petty bullshit was that? Revenge for _croquet_?

Eventually Heather Duke drifted off, and when she awoke, it was with a crick in her neck and the news that Heather Chandler had killed herself.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Full Fathom Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617895) by [sakurakyouko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakyouko/pseuds/sakurakyouko)




End file.
